


cleanup on aisle 69

by nyance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Furry mention, M/M, Vore mention, beyonce mention, cummies mention, donger mention, etc - Freeform, how many ppl worked on thsi fic?? like 8 people, i dont even fucking know anymore, kmart mention, nya mention, thats 8 people too many, voltronofcolor, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyance/pseuds/nyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lance vores keith at kmart and everyone started clapping cuz they wuz so cute lol!!!! even da prepz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cleanup on aisle 69

**Author's Note:**

> gentle nibbles.... x3

“Keithy boy we’re all out of cockrings cereal, want to cum with me to buy some?”

“Depends… where are we going ?” he asks, his cat ears wiggling curiously

“Kmart”

Keith hopes it's not obvious but his asshole is quivering in anticipation. He knows heading to kmart of all places could only mean one thing. Unbeknownst to him, Lance nutted when the word ‘kmart’ passed his succulent lips. He’s going to have to get some new pants among other things when they arrive. 

They get there at some point. How they get there is irrelevant lol

Lance is still in the carriage when Keith exists to pay the horse driver. He makes a “o.O” look when he saw that Lance was still inside, makign no move. 

“You go on without me _xxfurrycuddlerxx_. I need to figure some things out” 

Keith loves it when he uses that endearing nickname. But he leaves without a word because he doesn’t want to seem like a desperate thirsty hose or anything. But he is. The most desperate and thirsty of hoez.

Keith wandered the aisles of kmart, pulling items from their grocery list as they went. Lube, lube, handcuffs, tissues, yogurt, butter (they were out), milk…..

The milk slipped from his grasp justLike lance’s **AIRHORN NOISE** through his bungyhole when he was all buttered up.

“Oh no, my milk!” he sighed, bending over seductively to pick up the empty jug. It slips again

“Oh no, my milk!” he sighed, bending over seductively to pick up the empty jug. It slips again

“Oh no, my milk!” he sighed, bending over seductively to pick up the empty jug. It slips again

“Oh no, my milk!” he sighed, bending over seductively to pick up the empty jug. It slips again

“Oh no, my milk!” he sighed, bending over seductively to pick up the empty jug. 

Keith wasn’t expecting to hear his voice over the intercom, but here he was standing in a puddle of milk in the freezer section, caught red fucking handed bucko.

“Clean up on aisle 69” Lance’s smooth voice washes over him. 

Keith tried to run but he’s cornered in the bondage section of the store. 

Lance swaggers over. “I got you now pretty boy.” He’s tossing a cockring in his hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Keith was shaking in his little jimmies, asshole clenching in fear,,,and maybe something else (hint: its anticipation)?? He always did love a good box of cockring cereal, and he was hungry for lunch. BUt there was another hunger, this one clawing away somewhere deep within his bleached bussyhole.

He craved that tan boy (of colors) shlong (of color) with a base (of color) so wide (in color) that it would split his asshole (of color) wide open, uwu, he craved it so much that milk dribbled out, coating the inside of his already pale thighs. 

Lance chuckled, “I can see, you’re already wet 4 me bby,,,” He’s not gonna ask but Keith hasn’t been wearing pants this whole time. 

Keith blushed dark white, his pasty emo edgelord angel prince uwu skin matching his lover’s. He couldn't believe luigi was doing this in the middle of kmart, but it was after all the place where they had shared their first vore, what was another? Lance was advancing on him, his yaoi chin looming before the pasty white paste, and keith let out a soft ‘nya’ in defiance.

“I love it when you nya keithy boy…….. It makes my chimmychongas quiver quite aggressively” lance tipped his cowboy hat at keith, fixing his blue bandana, clutching his **AIRHORN NOISE** and aggressively yiffing.

Keith’s biddlyboomcdoodledoo3000s began to bounce at lance’s sweet dirty talk. He loved hearing about lance’s aggressive chimmychongas. “More, Nyance uwu,” he mewed.

“Ok lol wot thefuck do u want from me prick.”

“Obviously i want your prick you wanker” #british represent

“Oh ok. Then lets fuckin get to it then” he whips his dick out like a fresh deck of yu-gi-oh cards ready to duel (yu-gi-oh opening yiffs in the distance).lLance drew a card from his wrinkly ass dark white foreskin, “I SUMMON THE 3 BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS” he slammed the cards onto keiths asshole like it was his duel disk

Keith gently uwus at the sight. All 3 blue eyes, right here? wowza What a sight to behold.

“Is the white dragon a metaphor of his dark white dick?“

“Yes. “

“kool” keith thinks like the amateur that he is. “GOTHIkool” Keith is a k00l goffik gurl so he wouldn’t know what yu-gi-oh is. Yu-gi-oh is for preps like linkin park. Keith considers himself a prepphobe but the booty too fine and also he’s been stealing money from lance’s wallet for months to pay for his furry magazine subscriptions so he lives with it. 

Thiss fic is vorephobic where are my chew-chews

Gentle nutting sounds… x3  
Should lance nyibble keith first or does keith want to initiate the vore  
Keith is a freak who dont need the nyibbling  
Keith is an independent woman  
Keyonce

“Lance can u stop dancing to beyonce…”

“Well do you want to vore without music you fucking prep” doesnt keit know i can only get my dick up if there are sick tunes playing”

“IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULDVE PUT A LEASH ON IT”

“Well there’s leashes in here soooo ;)))”

“Wait here,” said Lance, leaving keith with his pants down dicc out ass up in aisle 69. He played with his donger idly.

Shouldn’t we do it behidn kmart instead of IN kmart?

Keith chases after lance and they end up behind kmart (better?) mmmm much better daddy ;) stop being heteros in my hosue i hate this fckuign fami ly,   
We’ll buy u mcfurries later okay

Wwath does the back of kmart look like … is it a parking lot for employees?? Dunno bro

Wherever it is they’re there. Boom boom pachow.

When we come back to our noble heroes after our brief interlude keith is chest deep in lance’s ass. His whole head is in there and half his torso. Goddamn what a champ. He very gently pokes the itty bitty titty tip of lance’s duodenum. (what the fuck is a duodenum) (it’s part of ur intestinal tract go back to biology)

“Babe they’re back ya gotta pull out of there”

“Nyokay” said Keith, delicately wiping his mouth with his sleeve, which was mmostly pointless because his sleeve was super gross too. Keith needs a shower. He Smely. 

We pause for a short lunch break. I pass out sandwiches. They are made of peen-nut butter and jelly and not vore, because I am a good mother. 

Keith grabs the PEEN-NUT ( **10000000 AIRHORN NOISES GO OFF OHHHHSHIITTTT** ) butter.and jelly sandwich like mmmm bois im hungry im either eating that dick or this sandwich  
IT’S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME  
When is it time to vore. our people are starving

 ** _-vore_**  
combining form  
suffix: _-vore_  
in names of members of groups corresponding to adjectives ending in -vorous (such as detritivore corresponding to detritivorous ).

“If we vore kfc does that mean the chicken is alive” lance said smartly  
“Well can you vore in pajamas,” suggests Keith  
“Good question,” Lance says sulkily, orbs looking up in introspection 

“Oh Lance bby why u voring so hard so smart”  
“Bc of my incredibly incompetent overwatch team now can I put kfc in ur ass so I can vore it 2”  
“Shut trhebFuxk up u play widow maker for her ass don't h”

“Second fic lance was turned off by my science talk…… now lance is all english major and keith is getting turned on….. How the tables turn  
“Keith read the catcher in the rye when he was in middle school and” he nutted right there in his english class

It’s true I was the english class and also holden caulifl0wer (isnt that a sport)(no you dumbas that’s california)(then is caulifl0wer a brand of bread?)(dont be homophobic) imsorry

Someone control his peen  
His peen can’t be tamed there’s no controlling it  
RELEASE DONGERS

Keiht opened his mouth which expanded to the size of two whole football fields “my dick has a theme song do you want to hear it?”  
“No:  
“Ok here goes”

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

NUTS: “I have to die now” said keith flipping his gothikal mullet seductviley, They frenched passivelte-aggressivley

White person voice: please show more respect for the original content i’m contacting taylor swift and she will sue you :/ you guys have ruined voltron  
Yas sue my ass muva taylor my white feminist barbarian queen slaaay meeeeeee  
QUEEN OF SNAKES

Keith plays reaper while getting vored, with passion and passiveness  
Lol do u guys reckon keith has ever nutted 2 a YT  
Ya if it's Gerard way  
“Geronked Waey… You cheatd on me with that Bass Tord” said lance sadleyl cryuing sadly  
“But bab e its not a nut if iits’ in space” keith wept crying, eyeliner dripping down his cheeks

Lance looked at Keith seriously and reached out to wipe away his expensive emo tears. “Babe,” he said looking at Keith gently, gaze full of love, “you’re going to get film formers, thickeners, and pigments everywhere. That’s disgusting.”

He nuts gently to the soft sound of white pastel alien vore prince uwu serenading music gegntle“Its ok you fucking uh idk wait lemme find my immortal insults that arent PREPz i still got screenshots DUNDERHEAD” 

“ORLY.” I ESKED.

“Damn ebony dark’ness demetia way tone it down a lil im tryna vore you”

“Do it already my nyass-whole has been crying tears of solemn darkness like the blackness inside of my soul…”

“I’ll do it like i never did before, uwus aggressively, is that better?” yes zaddy

“Uwu me harder” hit me baby one more time plays in the background. Also keith spanks lance’s ass till he turns white because lance is into that shit. What a fake pock.

“UWU’S VIGOROUSLY”

Lance looked at kef suductittylive. “Hey mullet head,” he said winking with both eyes, “what that mouth do”  
“Talks about cconspiracy theorititties*”  
“Mmmmmmmmmmmmm oh yeah?  
“Bush did 9/11”  
“MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm”  
“Also it (re: this mouth) vores god”  
“Fuckyi min myhe butthole (thtemeans anus hole like busy or as hole i jsut prefer butthole its more aesthetic also it gives a better pictue in the mind u know)#”  
“Get;ntle ttiysTTitte”’  
“Cumy”  
“Mmmmmm,... cumy…….”

Yes good cummies we get it 

This fic is now ogre. We end on a cliffhanger. 

Have we even vored. Fuck it. Pull the trgger pigl et

PLEASE END IT

The End *cue a calpping nsounds pleaswe*


End file.
